


Catnip

by DivineDespair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Humor, Kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineDespair/pseuds/DivineDespair
Summary: Leo really wants some catnipSo he buys it(That's the only summary you'll get, suck it)





	Catnip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icecreampizzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreampizzer/gifts).



> Hey look! My second fic!

The cashier awkwardly looked at the beanpole of the human (Then again, they/it could be anything, with those weird, glowing, green eyes (Yes, the manager taught her to not offend at practice, just let her have it for one time))  
  
"So uh, that's a lot of catnip, sir," she said as she tried to ignore the 10 meter pile of catnip toys and surprisingly expensive sacks of catnip (How the ceiling extended in the small mall Petco, she didn't know.). She also tried to avoid eye-contact with the man, as he already occupied with staring passive-aggressively at the massive pile. "You must have a  _lot_  of cats to buy this much (Especially buying the most expensive brand we've got-)," she continued.  
  
"Hmm?" the man said distractedly as he continued to unblinkingly stare at the stuff. "Oh! No, no, I don't have any cats (At school, I mean, I own hundreds of them at home). These are all for my enjoyment." he said.  _What in the absolute hell._  
  
"O-okay! That'll be uh... $319.40... sir!" she forced herself a smile.  _FOR HELL'S SAKE, PAY SO I CAN REEVALUATE MY LIFE CHOICES._ Finally, FINALLY, the man paid (Was that a  _12-year membership_ card?).  
  
 _SWEET BABY CHEESES, I'M FREE_ she whooped as the strange man left, complete with a trolley that came out of thin air. As she took of her name tag to finally go on her well deserved break, she saw  _him_  scratch open one of the sacks (Why didn't she see his abnormally sharp fingernails (claws?) before?) before rolling around in the pile.  _What? Oh no, OH NO_  
  
"WHAT IN THE HADES, LEO? WHEN PRINCIPAL WILSON SAID WE COULD GO TO THE MALL, HE DIDN'T MEAN SPENDING ALL YOUR MONEY ON HECKING  **CATNIP**!"  
  
"OH SHUT UP, RIVERA. I HAD TO HELP AIRAN PRUNE HER SLIMY HAIR AND IT WAS WORTH IT,"  
  
 _I don't get paid enough for this crap._

**Author's Note:**

> ∙ [Leo](https://icecreampizzer.deviantart.com/art/MS-Leonard-Sebastian-720652539) and [Ashley](https://icecreampizzer.deviantart.com/art/Mythology-School-Ashley-Rivera-Ref-Sheet-666486996) are characters owned by icecreampizzer, whereas [(Maria) Airan](https://tacotiiger.deviantart.com/art/MS-Marienette-Airan-665625522) is my character!  
> ∙ The universe where this took place is a place where incarnates of God(dess)es exist. Leo is the incarnate of Bastet, the Egyptian goddess of cats (And protection). That should explain why he's obsessed with cat stuff.


End file.
